The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A fluid dispensing device in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a barrel having a hollow interior, an inlet opening at one end and an open second end. A plunger is slidably received within the hollow interior of the barrel through the open second end and has an outlet passage extending through its length to an outlet outside of the barrel. An inlet valve is disposed at the inlet opening of the barrel and an outlet valve is carried within the outlet passage of the plunger. A closure is secured to the barrel over the open end of the barrel and over the plunger, with the closure urging the plunger into the barrel against the inlet valve such that the plunger engages the inlet valve and holds the inlet valve closed. Opening of the closure permits the plunger to be withdrawn from the barrel to draw fluid into the barrel through the inlet opening and the inlet valve. Return of the plunger into the barrel closes the inlet valve and forces the fluid in the barrel through the outlet passage and the outlet valve in the plunger. The closure preferably is of one-piece plastic construction with the barrel and is connected to the barrel by an integral hinge that permits the closure to be pivoted between a closed position urging the plunger against the inlet valve and an open position spaced from the plunger. A child-resistant latch preferably is provided between the closure and the barrel, and preferably is of integrally molded plastic construction with the closure and the barrel.